Saga de la sociedad del tercer milenio
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: Chad, el buen amigo de Ichigo, se rencuentra con una vieja amiga de su niñez, al mismo tiempo que aparece un nuevo grupo de enemigo con el objetivo de destruir la sociedad de alma. Ichigo y compañía, junto con el nuevo miembro del grupo, deberán parar los planes de enemigo. ChadXOC
1. Recuerdos

Nota antes de pensar

La idea de hacer esta historia, se estaba gestando desde un poco antes del último arco que animación, así que se toma acción después del arco del agente perdido, tómenlo como una saga de spin off de la serie.

Recuerdos

—El gran médium de este siglo, Don Kanonji y la prometedora novata médium, Hikari, estarán juntos en un programa que se realizara en el pueblo de Karakura—hablo un presentador de televisión—Así es estos dos médium, muy conocidos en Japón, realizarán junto un exorcismo

El presentador, que estaba en un set de televisión, sentado en una silla roja frente a dos sillas, en la silla derecha se encontraba el médium Don Kanonji y en silla izquierda se encontraba la médium Hikari, una joven que aprecia tener unos 16 años de edad, tez morena, un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, piernas atléticas, ojos verdes oscuros, cabello de color negro, largo y atado por un lazo verde oscuro, dos extenciones que le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía puesto un parche en el ojo derecho y unas gafas de aviador encima sobre su cabeza, vestía con una falda verde que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatos negros, unos calcetines rojos, camisa azul y una chaqueta color café abierta.

—Bien no hay que ser presentaciones para Don Kanonji, salvo que él es unos de los médium, más influyentes de los últimos años a nivel nacional—comento el periodista y agrego—La señorita Hikari, aunque ha aparecido en la televisión desde algunos meses, ella ha estado exorcizando desde que tenía 11 años, su estilo de exorcizar es poco común, utiliza patada contra los espíritus malignos, se dice que se pone un parche en el ojo para contener gran parte de su poder.

El entrevistador, comenzó con las preguntas hacía los presentes

—Bien, ¿Por qué, eligieron el pueblo de Karakura, para hacer el evento—pregunto el entrevistador

—Porque, puedo sentir un gran poder maligno saliendo de ese sitio—comento Don Kanonji, que se paró e hizo una pose—Y yo, Don Kanonji, debo evitar que salga el mal.

—O que genial es usted—comento el entrevistador al escuchar a Don Kanonji y pregunto a Hikari— ¿Desde cuando tienes esos poderes?

—Desde…pequeña—le contesto Hikari al entrevistador

Yasutora Sado, llamado también Chad, que estaba vestido con un pantalón verde, zapatos negros y una camisa sin manga roja, observaba la televisión, muy sorprendido de ver a la joven médium.

—Es aquella, chica—pensó Chad y agrego—Hace tiempo que no la veo

Los recuerdos de Chad, se remontaron a su niñez, cuando él tenía ocho años de edad y vivía con su abuelo en el país México.

Era un día normal y caluroso, el niño Chad, volvía del colegió, cuando observo en un callejón a un grupo de niño, pateando a una niña que se encontraba en el suelo de más o menos la misma edad de Chad, vestida con una falda larga color verde, zapatillas blancas y una camisa azul sin manga.

—Bruja, bruja, toma esto—gritaba los niños, mientras pateaba la niña, que no podía ma´s que cubrirse su cabeza y resistir los golpes

El joven mestizo, sin pensarlo corrió para ayudar a la niña, al llegar, le dio un puñetazo a uno de los niño, tirándole lejos, los otros se quedaron observando a Chad y olvidándose de la niña, empezaron a golpear a Chad, que no contestaba ningún golpe, después de varios golpes, dejaron a Chad, tendido en el suelo.

—Escucha, niña–exclamo unos de los chicos a la niña de falda larga—No vuelva a meterte en nuestro camino, bruja, o si no te mataremos

Los niños, se fueron olvidando al chico, que había sido golpeado por Chad.

Chad, se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y se acercó a la niña

— ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Chad a la niña

—Mejor, que tú—le contesto la niña, levantándose con dificultad y observo a Chad, con una sonrisa agradeció el gesto de Chad

El moreno, se sonrojo un poco al ver la cara de la niña, era una hermosa cara aunque con ciertos cortes y heridas, que ocultaba tras parches, de piel morena, tersa y delicada, ojos verdes oscuros, y una cabellera una cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba amarrada con una cinta azul clara

—Jazmín—se presentó la niña, piel morena a Chad

— Yasutora Sado—le contesto Chad

Jazmin, miro curiosa a Chad

— ¿Eres japonés?—pregunto la niña a Chad

—Mitad y mitad—le contesto Chad

—Vaya al igual que yo—le contesto la niña y agrego—Pero a diferencia tuya, tengo un nombre en idioma español, aunque creo que tiene origen árabe, o algo así

La niña, se rasco la nuca y sonrió, la chica miro a Chad y saco del bolsillo de su camisa un pañuelo, se acercó a Chad, el cual se sonrojo más por la proximidad de Jazmín.

—Tu cara está sucia, déjame limpiarte—Jazmín, empezó a limpiar la cara de Chad y agrego con una sonrisa—Tus brazos, se ven fuerte

—….gracias—le agradeció Chad

—Yo debería agradecerte, me salvaste de esos niños—le contesto Jazmín

Después de limpiar la cara de Chad, tomo una bolsa que traía

—debo de irme, mi hermano menor está enfermo y debo llevar sus medicinas—comento Jazmín y le beso la mejilla derecha a Chad—Nos vemos, gran príncipe de la armadura blanca y roja

Jazmín, se fue corriendo, mientras Chad observaba como se iba, ese fue el primer encuentro de Chad con aquella niña, después de eso, varias veces se encontraron en ese mismo callejón, forjando una relación cercana, Chad, se enteró que Jazmín, tenía un hermano menor, que tenía una enfermedad que no le dejaba salir de su cama, también que la joven, trabaja para poder costear los remedios de su hermano menor, cuando Chad, le pregunto sobre porque sus padres no hacía nada, la niña morena, observo a Chad, con una expresión de tristeza

—mis padres, ya no viven en este mundo—le contesto Jazmín a Chad

—Disculpa—se disculpó Chad , al darse cuenta que había tocado un tema triste para Jazmín

—No importa—le contesto la niña y con una sonrisa comento—Tiene unos brazos fuertes, me gustaría tenerlo como tu

Chad, observo a Jazmín, la niña morena, se sonrojo un poco

—Si tuviese esos brazos, me llevaría a mi hermano lejos de aquí—comento Jazmín y agrego—Aunque también, me serviría unas piernas fuertes, para proteger a mi hermano de todo mal, como tú lo haces.

—Por cierto, me ha rondado esta pregunta, ¿Por qué, esos niños te llamaban bruja?—le pregunto Chad a Jazmín

—Veras, puedo ver espíritus—le contesto Jazmín y agrego—Esos niños que me pegaron, piensan que por ver espíritus, tengo pactos con los demonios o estoy poseída

Siguieron viéndose, pero un día Chad, no la vio en el callejón de siempre, preocupado empezó a buscar a Jazmín, hasta que escucho unos llantos adentro de una pequeña casa de madera, Chad, toco la puerta de la casa, pero viendo que nadie abría y que la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, entro a la casa, entonces observo que en una habitación contigua, se encontraba una niña al lado de una cama en la cual yacía un niño que parecía tener 5 años, el moreno, ya sabía quién era esa niña, así que se acercó a ella.

Jazmín, lloraba a un lado de la cama, su hermano yacía muerto, la niña piel morena, trataba de asimilar todo, entonces sintió una mano conocida, la niña miro a Chad y no pudiéndose aguanta abrazo a Chad, mientras que él le correspondía el abrazo

—Él está muerto—comento Jazmín

Así se quedaron durante un buen tiempo, el niño moreno, no sabía que decir, observo el cuerpo del hermano menor.

—Tranquila, va ir junto con sus padres—le comento Chad

Ya había pasado una semana, Chad, no vio a Jazmín, para poder dejarla tranquila en su propio luto, así que cuando fue a verla, le había comprado un pañuelo color verde claro y una cinta azul oscuro brillante, pero no había nadie en la casa, una mujer paso por ese lugar y observo a Chad

— ¿Buscas a la niña que vivía, aquí?—pregunto la señora Chad

El niño afirmo con su cabeza

—Se la llevaron lo de servicios de menores—le contesto la mujer y se fue

Desde ese momento, jamás la volvió a ver hasta el día se día por televisión, sabía que era ella, aunque se había cambiado el nombre.

—Jazmín—comento Chad

Era de madrugada, en una habitación, que tenía sus luces apagada, estaba Jazmín, la joven morena, que se encontraba desnuda acostada a medio lado en una cama, su cara se vía triste, sentado en la cama y desnudo, se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca que tomaba una botella de cerveza

—Hoy si estuviste buena, hija—comento el sujeto y agrego—Ya que mañana te vas por algunos días de casa—voy hacerlo de nuevo contigo, para que no olvides que manda

El hombre, se acostó al lado de la joven

—Sabes, que tienes que llamarme padre—le comento el sujeto a Jazmín

—Sí, padre—le contesto una triste Jazmín

Se escuchó por la casa, un grito y un llanto.

Ya era de día en el pueblo de Karakura, se encontraba Chad, junto con sus amigos, los cuales conversaba sobre el show, que se iba a grabar en el pueblo, Chad, solo se quedó escuchando, ese día iba a encontrarse con Jazmín de nuevo.


	2. El Show Interrumpido

El show interrumpido

Todo el aparataje, se estaba preparando para el gran show, las luces estaban puestas en lugares específicos de aquel edificio abandonado del pueblo de Karakura, las cámaras se estaba posicionando, el encargado de los efectos, estaba preparando el escenario. Don Kanonji, salió de su camarín, después de arreglase, estaba iba ser la segunda vez que haría un show en Karakura, aunque había estado veces anteriores en la pequeña localidad, no había hecho un nuevo show en ese lugar, pero ese día era la oportunidad, cuando su representante y el director del show, le propuso hacer un show junto con una promesa de los médiums en la televisión, no lo pensó dos veces y eligió esa localidad para ser su show, le había agrado ese pueblo y en ese mismo lugar, había conocido a su discípulo número 1.

El médium, comenzó observando los preparativos, cuando observo que la novata de piel morena, salía de su camarín, vestía de una túnica de dos colores, roja en pecho y blanco por los lados, llevaba una cinta en el cabello de color blanco y sus lentes de aviadores

—Good afternoon—saludo Don Kanonji— ¿Cómo esta nuestra novata, para el show de hoy?

—Buen…día, don Kanonji—saludo la joven Hikari, con una sonrisa forzada y con algo de miedo por la proximidad del sujeto—Estoy…preparada

—Si estas nerviosa, simplemente debes de poner tu manos así—comento Kanonji, haciendo su famosa pose—Y reírse, bwahahaha

Hikari, retrocedió un poco, tratando de no mostrar su miedo, pero aquel bigote que traía Don Kanonji, le daba algo de miedo.

—Por favor, no se acerque más—comento Hikari, que se alejó de Kanonji

Don Kanonji, observo sorprendido a la morena. Jazmín o Hikari, se detuvo al lado de poste que sostenía el techo del escenario, se puso la mano en su pecho y respiro hondo

—Me gustaría, que él estuviese aquí, sosteniéndome—pensó Jazmín—Chad, cuanto te extraño

El show, estaba a punto de empezar, Ichigo, se encontraba entre la multitud, acompañando a su familia, estaba algo molesto, no le agradaba los programas de espiritismo, pero por su familia, era capaz de tragarse ese odio e ir con ellos.

—Ichigo—se escuchó una voz masculina y grave, muy familiar para el pelo anaranjado

—hola, Chad—saludo Ichigo, al grandote de piel morena

— ¿Bienes para acompañar a tu familia?—pregunto Chad a Ichigo

El pelo anaranjado, afirmo con su cabeza y observo que Chad, tenía una bolsa que contenía un paquete de regalo en su interior

—Tienes un cumpleaños o algo—pregunto Ichigo a Chad

—Me encontrare con una vieja, amiga—le contesto Chad

Ichigo, observo a Chad, nunca había escuchado del medio mexicano que tenía una antigua amiga. Ichigo, le iba a preguntar algo a Chad, cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito de la multitud y varias luces iluminaron el escenario y la gran pantalla que había en escenario, la cual servía para que los espectadores pudiese observar con facilidad.

—Hola, ¿qué tal están todos?—exclamo el presentador y agrego—Aquí, está los dos médium del momento, Don Kanonji y la joven médium Hikari

Una plataforma subió al escenario, revelando a los dos médium. Don Kanonji, como siempre, hacía su pose de manos cruzadas, mientras daba una carcajada

—Good Nigth, como están todos en este pueblo, bwajajaja—exclamo Don Kanonji

Varios de los presentes imitaron la pose del médium, Ichigo, simplemente negó con su cabeza

—Típico—comento Ichigo

Hikari, al ver la pose ridícula de su compañero médium, simplemente se tapó la cara de vergüenza

Chad, simplemente se limitaba a observar a Hikari.

—Su cara, parece que ha cambiado, es más triste—pensó Chad y agrego—Ya no parece la niña que conocí

Ichigo, observo a u amigo, sabía que algo le sucedía, le iba a pregunta cuando escucho la voz de un ser que conocía y a la vez era un poco molesto

—Buenas—saludo Uruhara a Ichigo y a Chad

— ¿Qué haces, aquí?—pregunto molesto Ichigo

—Simplemente, vengo a verificar algo—contesto Uruhara, escondiendo su risa atrás de su abanico—Hace un momento sentí un fuerte Reiryoku, y quise ver de dónde provenía

Urahara, apunto su abanico hacía Hikari

—Ya veo, es esa chica—comento Uruhara

En el escenario, estaba los dos médium, el presentado se acercó a Hikaru

— ¿Cuántos espíritus malignos ve, señorita Hikaru?—pregunto el presentador

—Ninguno, todos aún no han llegado a ser ese tipo de criatura—comento Hikaru y agrego—No es necesario, utilizar el ojo

—Ya veo—comento el presentador y se acercó a Kanonji— ¿Cuál su estrategia?

Don Kanonji, estuvo pensativo un rato observo el lugar, si había muchas almas para llevar al paraíso, pero desde que conocío a Ichigo, a tenido cuidado con los exorcismos

—Quiero ver como exorciza, Hikaru—contesto Don Kanonji

—O que amable es Don Kanonji—exclamo el presentador

Don Kanonji, sonrío, mientras que varias personas lo alabaron por la decisión

—No sabe cómo exorcizar y deja que otro hagan su trabajo, que canalla como siempre—pensó Ichigo

Hikaru, observo a Kanonji y negó con la cabeza

—Cada cual con lo suyo—pensó Hikaru, que saco de un bolsillo de su túnica un rosario con esferas que tenía escrito en español las siglas Q.E.P.D en letras pequeñas y en cada uno

Hikaru, cerró sus ojos y estiro el rosario

—Debo sentir la energía fluyendo en mí y depositarlas en mis manos y en este rosario —pensó Hikaru

Los más sensible a ver fantasmas, observaron que una extraño luz corría por cuerpo de la médium y llegaba hasta las manos y cubría el rosario

—Ho vaya, ese reiryoku, se ha convertido en reiatsu—comento Uruhara

Orihime, que estaba en el grupo junto con Tatsuki, observaron con sorpresa la energía que expedía, la médium morena, estaba muy sorprendida por eso al igual que Ichigo

—Vaya, veo que no todos los médiums son charlatanes—pensó Ichigo

Hikaru, empezó a mover el rosario

— O almas perdidas por estos campos, yo soy la luz, yo soy su guía, acercase a mí—comenzó a recitar Hikaru en trance

— Wow, Hikaru, ha comenzado con su técnica de recitación—exclamo el presentador

— O mariposas negras, escuchadme ustedes también, soy la luz, una guía, venid y llevad a esta alamas errantes—recitó Hikaru—Mi nombre es luz y yo les guiare a donde descanse en paz

Hikaru, tiro el rosario hacía el cielo. Chad, que observaba todo con asombro, pudo ver que las almas seguía el rosario y como las mariposas negras tomaban las almas y desaparecían, Hikaru, abrió sus ojos, tomo el rosario y lo desarmo. Las esferas, cayeron al suelo y rodaron cerca de Hikaru

—Esa energía, es conocida—pensó Hikaru, que mientras había hecho el ritual, sitio a alguien conocido entre el público, sus ojos observaron a la multitud y con sorpresa pudo ver a Chad con felicidad pensó—Yasutora, no ha cambiado mucho

—Te encontré—pensó una persona muy alejada de la multitud, la cual saco un silbato y lo uso

El sonido el silbato, no fue percatado por nadie salvo por las personas con poderes espirituales, las cuales se sorprendieron por ese sonido

— ¿Que fue ese sonido?—se preguntaba Ichigo

Ichigo, observo el cielo y vio con sorpresa un agujero negro

—Hollown—pensó Ichigo

—Que mal momento—comento Uruhara

La joven Hikaru, miro el cielo y se asustó por ver lo que salía de ese lugar, era para ella algo que quería olvidar, pero que nunca pudo sacarlo de su cabeza

—Esas criaturas—comento Hikaru, que había quedado parada observando el cielo

— ¿Que le sucede?—pregunto el presentador a Hikaru, al no recibir respuesta, quiso preguntar algo a Don Kanonji, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, un silencio total

Ichigo, saco un bolso que llevaba consigo a Kon

—Oye, ¿porque me interrumpiste mientras dormía?—pregunto molesta el alma artificial

Ichigo, no le hizo caso al oso de peluche, y se tragó la píldora, se separó de su cuerpo y observo a Chad, ambos chicos se miraron y afirmaron con su cabeza

—Voy a ayudarte, Jazmín—pensó Chad, que corrió hacía el escenario


	3. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Por los constante temblores que se había producido, los espectadores, habían escapado al igual que los camarógrafos y el presentador del show. Don Kanonji, observo como la criatura se acercaba a ellos, él había conocido de su existencia el día en que conocía a su discípulo número 1.

—Al fin, el gran día ha llegado cuando me enfrentare contra uno de estos—comento Don Kanonji, con su aire de interesante, puso su mano apuntando hacía unos de los hollown y lanzo su bola de energía, pero no le hizo daño a su oponente, más bien hizo que el hollown, se molestase más con el

El hollown, que había recibido el penoso ataque de Don Kanonji, se molestó por la bola de energía y se acercó hacía el médium, el cual, estaba preparado para combatir por su audiencia, pero recibió una patada de parte de un peli naranjo que lo lanzo lejos de su oponente

—Aparte, Kanonji—exclamo Ichigo.

—Ha, pero si eres mi discípulo número uno—exclamo Don Kanonji

—rayos, no soy tu discípulo viejo—exclamo molesto Ichigo

Otro Hollown, estaba delante de Hikaru, la cual observaba a la criatura, con una mirada sin miedo, lo había visto desde que estaba en Japón, aunque al principio le aterraba la idea de estar al frente de esas criaturas, un tiempo después ese miedo, se convirtió en audacia, he incluso se había enfrentado a esas cosas. La criatura, dio un fuerte grito y estaba a punto de atacar a la médium, cuando fue interrumpido por una fuerte luz, que mando lejos al hollown

—El directo—exclamo Chad cuando golpeo al hollown

Hikaru, al ver a Chad, se puso contenta.

—Hace tiempo, que no te veo, Jazmín—le saludo Chad a la médium morena

—Veo que mi príncipe de armadura roja y blanca, tiene ahora una armadura negra con líneas roja—sonrío Jazmín y agrego—Te sentí desde el público, cuando estaba siendo el exorcismo

Un hollown, apareció delante de ellos y realizo un ataque, pero fue bloqueado por un escudo de luz, Chad, observo a la que realizó el escudo, era Orihime.

—Gracia—Chad, se puso delante de Hikaru—Jazmín, yo te protegeré

Chad, cargo su brazo de luz, mientras que el hollown, dio otro grito

—El directo—exclamo Chad, al mismo tiempo que el hollown atacaba

El golpe de Chad, choco contra el estómago del hollown, la criatura dio un fuerte grito antes de desaparecer. Mientras que en el otro lado del set, se encontraba Ichigo, que había derrotado a dos hollown a la vez trataba de proteger a un animado Kanonji, el cual trataba de atacar a los hollown con su penoso ataque que molestaban a los hollown. Ichigo, que ya había derrotado a otro Hollown, molesto, tomo a Kanonji y corrió hacía Chad.

Una multitud de hollown, rodeo al grupo, conformado por Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Don kanonji, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo y Hikari, que estaba atrás de Chad

—Son muchos—comento Ichigo

En eso muchas flechas de una luz azul, acabaron con la mitad de los hollown. El sujeto que realizo el ataque, era el Quincy llamado Uryu Ishida, el cual se acercó al grupo

—Ishida, ¿qué haces en este lugar?—exclamo Ichigo

—Solo pasaba, por aquí cerca hay una tienda de hilo, así que fui a comprar hilo—contesto Ishida mostrando una bolsa.

— Que mala escusa—comento Ichigo

Hikaru, observo a Chad y luego miro sus brazos, lo encontró mucho más musculoso de la última vez que lo vio.

—Yasutora , has cambiado—comento Hikaru, que se puso al lado de Chad y agrego sacándose el parche—Hace tiempo, te quería enseñar lo que tengo atrás de este ojo

Los chicos, se sorprendieron al ver que una gran cantidad de energía azul salía del ojo de la joven médium. Hikaru, cerro sus ojos y reunió esa cantidad de energía en sus piernas, abrió sus ojos y fue corriendo atacar a los hollown, uno de estos hollown ataco con su brazos a Hikaru, la cual esquivo el ataque, dio un salto y con su pierna derecha, le dio una fuerte patada al hollown y luego le doblo el cuello con otra patada, el hollow fue vencido.

—Vaya, has cambiado, Jazmín—comento Chad

— Y tú también, príncipe—comento Jazmín, en idioma español

Chad, sonrío y afirmo con su pulgar de la mano con armadura, otro Hollown, se acercó a la joven médium, Chad, grito para alerta Jazmín, la joven no alcanzo a reaccionar, cuando un golpe le dio de lleno a la joven Hikari, después del golpe, Hikari, se levantó con dolor y observo al hollown

—Maldito—exclamo Hikaru, que le dio una patada en el estómago del hollown

La criatura, desapareció al momento que Hikaru, cayó al suelo cansada. Chad, corrió hacía Hikaru, Ishida, disparo de nuevo una multitud de flecha que acabaron con el resto de los hollow.

—Te encuentras bien, Jazmín—Chad, recogió la cabeza de Hikaru , tomo el parche y tapo el ojo de energía azul

—Sí, algo cansada—Hikaru, sonrío a Chad antes de caer desmayada

Ichigo, se acercó junto con su padre y sus hermanas, que se habían quedado viendo lo que sucedía. Isshin, reviso los latidos del corazón de Hikari

—Ella está bien—comento Isshin —Aunque debemos que llevarla a la clínica

—Yo la llevare—comento Chad, que tomo a Hikaru—Vamos ´

—Que interesante energía—comento Urahara y agrego—esta chica es fuerte

Chad y compañía, partieron hacía la clínica privada de Isshin.

Mientras Hikaru, estaba acostada en una camilla de la clínica de los Kurusaki. Ichigo, que había vuelto a su cuerpo estaba ala lado de Chad hablando

—Pareces, que la conoces—comento Ichigo a Chad

—La conocí cuando estuve en México, para ese entonces ella veía fantasma, sus padres habían muerto y cuidaba a su hermano menor que estaba enfermo, pero la última vez que la vi, su hermano había muerto—comento Chad y agrego—Por lo que vi hoy en el show, su cara mostraba una cierta tristeza

— ¿Te gusta?—pregunto Ichigo a Chad

Chad, se sonrojo, se rasco la cabeza y negó

—Ella es una amiga de la infancia—contesto Chad

—Y que te dice, príncipe—comento Ichigo a Chad

—Esa es una forma cariñosa de llamarme—le contesto Chad a Ichigo

En ese momento entraron Orihime, con una bandeja de panes, la joven entraba junto con Ishida

—Ya llegamos con panes—comento Orihime y agrego—Estos panes son los más populares de nuestra tienda

Orihime, miro a Chad, el cual estaba mirando muy preocupado a Hikari, la joven de tez blanca y pelo largo, observo a Chad y se acerco

—He, ¿Chad, quieres un pan?—pregunto Orihime

Chad, observo el pan y negó con la cabeza

—No tengo hambre—le contesto Chad, en ese momento se escuchó un ruido en el estómago de Chad—bueno, tal vez un poco

Chad, tomo un pan, en ese momento Hikaru, se despertó y observo a su alrededor

— ¿Estas bien, Jazmín?—pregunto Chad a Jazmín, el moreno estaba preocupado por Jazmín

—Sí, mucho mejor—comento Hikaru, sentándose en la cama y pregunto— ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la clínica del padre de un amigo—le contesto Chad

El resto de los amigos de Chad, se acercaron a la cama donde estaba acostada Hikaru

—Buenas—saludo Ichigo

—buenas—le contesto una nerviosa Hikaru con una cara sonrojada

Hikaru, sintió hambre que fue expresado por el ruido de su estómago, Orihime, sonriendo le ofreció pan, Hikaru con algo de vergüenza tomo el pan y dio las gracias

—Está muy rico—comento Hikaru

—No tienes que esforzarte—dijo Ichigo a HIkaru

En eso entro Isshin junto con sus dos hijas, entraron al cuarto

—Veo, que te encuentras bien, bella durmiente—comento Isshin con una sonrisa

—G…gracias—Hikaru agradeció a Isshin y se ocultó en las sabanas, al ver la barba de Isshin—Y por favor, no se acerque mucho

Chad, miro a Hikaru, se preocupo por el comportamiento de Hikaru

— ¿Cuéntame, que te sucedió Jazmín, cuando te fuiste?—pregunto Chad

—príncipe, veras después de la muerte de mi hermano…—comenzó Jazmín a contar su historia


	4. Memoria triste

Memoria triste, decisiones y una nueva vida

—Después de la muerte de mi hermano, estuve llorando durante mucho tiempo, no sabía dónde enterrar el cuerpo de mi hermano, así que lo enterré en el patio de mi casa, unos vecinos llamaron a los servicios de menores, que me fueron a buscar—empezó a contar Hikaru

Jazmín, fue enviada a un orfanato, en donde estuvo viviendo en una pieza junto a una chica de unos 15 años edad, tez morena, de cuerpo delgado, ojos verdes oscuro, pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba amarrado con un cole, de una sonrisa amplía y una positividad contagiosa . Jazmín, estuvo hablando con su compañera sobre su habilidad de ver fantasmas, la joven de 15 años, le creyó al instante, pues la joven llamada Magdalena, tenía ciertas habilidades que la encachilaba como una chaman, que puede exorcizar a los fantasmas y conoce sobre las energías espirituales, ella le enseño todo sobre cómo controlar esa energía a Jazmín, siempre se juntaban en el patío para que Magdalena pudiese enseñar a Jazmín.

—Escúchame, amiga—le dijo una vez Magdalena a Jazmín—Debe cerrar tus ojos y enfocar esa energías en las parte que tú quieras, sentir esa energía fluyendo y reunirlas en una parte

—cerrar, mis ojos—comento Jazmín, que cerró sus ojos y sintió su energía fluir—Ahora, depositarlas en una parte de mi cuerpo

Jazmín, sintió como la energía fluía por todas partes de su ser y coloco esas energías en sus piernas, abríos sus ojos y vió como la energía azul salía de sus piernas

—Ahora, esa energía te puede ayudar a defenderte de cualquier ente espiritual de una forma física, además aumenta la agilidad, resistencia y la fuerza de tus piernas, entre otras cosas—le comento Magdalena a Jazmín y agrego— pisa el suelo con fuerza

Jazmín, hizo caso a Magdalena y piso el suelo con mucha fuerza, provocando un pequeño tembló que casi hizo que Magdalena se cállese al suelo, y alrededor del pie de Jazmín, se creó una marca como si un pie de gigante hubiese aplastado el suelo

—Felicidades, lo hiciste—felicito con alegría Magdalena a Jazmín

Así, Magdalena estuvo enseñando a Jazmín a cómo utilizar la energía, también a como exorcizar con esa energía a los espíritus, pero Magdalena, se enfermó, tenía una enfermedad rara que mataría a Magdalena en poco tiempo.

—Jazmín, quiero que sepas algo—comento Magdalena

— ¿Qué cosas?—pregunto Jazmín, la cual estaba al lado de su amiga

—No me lo vas a creer, pero he descubierto que hay diferentes lugares donde el alma va después de morir y que se puede hacer a estos lugares en forma espiritual, talvez en unos de estos mundo se encuentre tu hermano y también tus padres—comento con una sonrisa Magdalena que elevo su mano hacía su amiga—Pero talvez, yo me vaya a un mundo distinto al que tu vayas, pero si algunas vez nos volvemos a encontrar, espero que hayas encontrado a aquel príncipe que te encontraste.

Jazmín, tomo la mano de su amiga, mientras esta iba cerrando los ojos.

—Recuerda, nunca flaquear—le comento Magdalena a Jazmín, antes de morir.

Jazmín, al ver a otra persona morir se puso a llorar. De nuevo había perdido a alguien cercano.

Ya pasado un tiempo, Jazmín fue adoptada por una familia Japonesa y fue llevada a una residencia en Osaka, vivió muy feliz junto con esa familia, pero a los 6 meses de llegar, su madre adoptiva murió y a los dos meses, su padre cayo en el alcoholismo y varias veces furioso abuso de Jazmín, utilizo su poder para ganar dinero y también abuso de forma inimaginable con ella, tiempo después fue obligada entra en el mundo televisivo, utilizando el nombre artístico de Hikaru.

—Y esa es la historia, ahora te encuentro en esta ciudad, lo cual me hace un poco más feliz—termino Hikaru de explicar su historia.

—Sufriste mucho—comento Orihime, que abrazo a Jazmín y con varias lágrimas de sus ojos dijo—Pobre chica

Orihime, se separó de Jazmín, Chad, observo a Jazmín y tomo su mano

—Gracias Yatsura—Hikaru, miro a Chad con una sonrisa

Chad, se sonrojo un poco al escuchar las gracias Jazmín y al observa la sonrisa de la chica de piel morena, Chad, se rasco la nuca y bajo la mirada

—No hay de que—comento Chad

Ichigo, que observaba la situación, se tapó su boca y emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ichigo, ¿de que te ríes? —pregunto Orihime al ver a Ichigo

—De nada—comento Ichigo

Isshin, dijo que todos se deberían retirar de la habitación y dejar descansar a Jazmín. Chad, se despido de la joven, la cual le contesto con una sonrisa. Cuando todos se retiraron de la habitación, Jazmín, bajo su cabeza y se puso un triste, hacía tiempo que deseaba ver a Chad, pero se sentía inmunda por no salir del ambiente en que se encontraba, la morena, apretó la sabana y miro el techo

—Lo siento Magdalena, en estos últimos años no he seguido tu consejo, he flaqueado varias veces—comento Jazmín, que empezó a llorar.

Al otro día, Jazmín, se estaba despidiendo de los chicos, debía volver a su casa y un auto de la producción estaba delante de la clínica, antes de que Jazmín, se fuese Chad, le entrego un regalo

—Toma, esto es para ti—le comento Chad, entregándole el regalo

Jazmín, abrió el paquete de regalo y miro el regalo, era una cinta para el pelo y un pañuelo, de los ojos de Jazmín cayeron lagrimas apretó los regalos y luego abrazo a Chad

—Gracias, mi querido príncipe—Jazmín, se separó de Chad, saco su cinta para el pelo y se amarro su cabello con la que le regalo Chad, sonrío a Chad y se despidió de sus amigos y les agradeció con una reverencia —Muchas gracias a todos, talvez nos volvamos a ver

Jazmín, entro al auto y del auto se despidió de Chad y los demás, cuando partió el auto, Jazmín, miro cabizbaja el pañuelo y sonrío.

—Gracias Chad, no volveré a flaquear—pensó Jazmín que apretó el pañuelo que le regalo Chad

Unas semanas después del incidente, en la televisión, se comentaba del temprano retiro de Jazmín de la televisión y de la demanda que esta puso en contra de su padre por abusos y otras cosas.

Al salir Jazmín del tribunal, un montón de periodista rodeó a la médium.

— ¿Por qué, decidió ahora demandar a su padre?—pregunto uno de los periodista

—Gracias a la fuerza que me dio un amigo, pude demandar a mi padre—le contesto Jazmín

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora que ya renuncio a la televisión?—pregunto un periodista a Jazmín

—Me iré a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo—le contesto Jazmín con una sonrisa

Chad, que miraba la entrevista que estaba dando Jazmín, sonrío al ver a la joven con mucha energía .

—Esa es la cara que conocí de Jazmín—pensó Chad

Una semana después, en el instituto de Karakura, una chica con el uniforme del instituto, piel morena y unos lentes, miraba el edificio con una sonrisa.

—Es hora de comenzar mi nueva vida—comento alegremente la chica, que se encamino hacía el edificio

Ichigo, conversaba con sus dos amigos y con Chad, el cual como siempre se encontraba callado

— ¿Y qué dicen de ir a los videojuegos, hoy en la tarde?—pregunto Keigo

—Lo siento, tengo una cita con una mujer—contesto Mizuro

—Pero, vamos—exclamo Keigo y le pregunto a Ichigo y a Chad— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes?

Ichigo, le contesto que debía estudiar, Chad, le dijo que prefería estar en casa y que estaba algo cansado. Entro la maestra, y los estudiantes se pararon para recibir a la profesora quien iba junto con una chica de tez morena, lentes y una cinta amarrando su pelo, vestía el uniforme del instituto. Chad, al ver a la chica, puedo reconocerla, al igual que Ichigo, Orighime y Uryu.

—Jazmín—Pensó Chad

La morena, al ver a Chad, le sonrío, luego escribió su nombre en la pizarra en romaji.

—Bueno, ella es una nueva estudiante que se integra al instituto—presento la maestra a la nueva estudiante y agrego— creó que todo la conoce por televisión, Hikaru

—profesora, ese era mi nombre artístico, mi nombre verdadero es Jazmín—le comento Jazmín a la maestrea

La maestra, reviso su lista y se rasco su cabeza avergonzada

—disculpa, es que te conocía más por ese nombre—le comento la profesora a Jazmín y agrego—En todo caso, presentante

—Claro—le contesto Jazmín y miro a sus nuevos compañeros, y con una sonrisa se presentó—Buenas, mi nombre es Jazmín, pero me puede llamar Hikaru, aunque me haya ido de la televisión aun oficio como médium.

—Bueno, te puede sentar a donde quieras—comento la profesora a Jazmín

Jazmín, se sentó la lado de Chad.

—Buenas Yatsura, ¿Cuánto tiempo?—saludo Jazmín a Chad

—Me alegra volver a verte, Jazmín—le contesto el saludo Chad


	5. Nuevo ambiente

Nota del autor:

Buenas, le doy las gracias por leer esta historia, debo decir que me estoy leyendo el maga desde el arco de la guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años, para sacar ideas, además de que estoy pensando en que después de terminar de escribir esta historia, para agregar a Jazmín, en un fic que involucre al arco oficial de la guerra de los 1000 años. En esta historia Chad, tiene más personalidad. En este capítulo, se presentara al líder y un miembro de la sociedad del tercer milenio. Es obvio indicar que esto solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, ocio y no por fines comerciales.

Nuevo ambiente

La sociedad del tercer milenio, fue fundada hace 50 años, su principal objetivo era la investigación de lo que tiene que ver con el mundo espiritual y paranormal, en la actualidad, está siendo dirigida por un tal Johan F. Franklin, un sujeto alto, de cuerpo delgado, tez blanca pálida pelo corto, que le llegaba hasta el cuello y el cual estaba teñido de blanco y negro, ojos negros, un mentón triangular y mejillas delgadas, vestido de un pantalón blanco, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja.

Johan F. Franklin, se encontraba en su oficina de forma hexagonal, la cual tenía una alfombra roja, un escritorio, una pared blanca un escritorio de madera, la cual estaba al frente de un ventanal, él escritorio tenía un computador y una silla giratoria.

Johan, bajo unas fotos que estaba observando, la cual fueron enviado desde Japón. En las fotos se mostraban lo que había sucedido en el show de Karakura. El sujeto separo de su silla y observo el cielo por el ventanal, el sol anunciaba la mañana y reflejaba su luz en cada ventanal de los grandes edificios vecinos.

—Ya veo, es interesante lo que está sucediendo, pronto nuestro plan va a comenzar—comento Johan y agrego—El plan de la erradicación de la muerte y el primer paso será ese mundo creado en la región oriental

Una chica de tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, ojos rojizos, pelo rojizo largo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y extensiones que le llegaba hasta los hombros, una cara hermosa y fina, su apariencia era de una joven, su vestimenta era de un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus mangas eran cortas mostrando que los brazos de la joven tenía varias cocidas, como si sus brazos fueran unidos solo por hilos, al igual que sus piernas, y llevaba unos zapatos negros, en su espalda traía una gran y larga guadaña.

—señor, ¿preparo los segadores de la muertes?—pregunto la chica a Johan

—sí, pero con calma, no hay que apresurarnos—contesto Johan y agrego—solo elige a los más fuertes,

Johan, sonrío y miro el cielo

—Pronto, el plan divino será destruido, la muerte ya no existirá—comento Johan con una sonrisa

En el instituto de Karakura, Ichigo, estaba en el tejado comiendo junto con sus amigos.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Chad?—pregunto Keigo

—Lo vi conversando con la nueva—le contesto Mizuro

—para, eso no lo creo, Chad, conversando con una chica—exclamo con sorpresa Keigo y pregunto—¿Acaso, el…?

Ichigo, que tomaba un jugo en caga, observo a Keigo

—Déjalo—comento Ichigo y agrego—Tal parece, que ambos eran conocido de la infancia

Keigo y Mizuro, observaron a Ichigo

En otro lugar del Instituto, Chad conversaba con Jazmín, ambos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol quedaba sombra.

—He, visto las noticias, sobre la demanda que le hiciste a tu padre—comento Chad a Jazmín y pregunto— ¿cómo termino?

Jazmín, que comía unas galletas de arroz, saco una y después de darle un mordico y comer ese trozo, observo a Chad

—Estoy emancipada, el señor que solía ser mi padre adoptivo, está encerrado y se me ha devuelto el dinero que el obtenía por mi trabajo—contesto Jazmín con una sonrisa—Así que ahora, estoy mucho más libre

— ¿A dónde estás durmiendo?—pregunto Chad a Jazmín

—Ayer recién llegue, así que por esto momento duermo en un pequeño hotel—contesto Jazmín

—Si…quieres, puedes vivir conmigo, estoy habitando un departamento, es un poco pequeño, pero agradable—contesto Chad y agrego—como no tengo una familia y nadie a parte de mi vive en ese lugar, tiene espacio para una persona más

Jazmín, dio un mordico a otra galleta de arroz y observo a Chad, ambos se sonrojado

—Bueno… no sé, es que soy una chica y tu un chico—comento Jazmín con las mejillas sonrojada y su cabeza agachada

—Ya sé que es algo repentino, pero ya que somos conocido, es mejor que vayas a vivir conmigo, no te haré daño, además es mejor vivir con un conocido que sola—comento Chad, rascándose la nuca

—No quiero ser una molestia—comento Jazmín

—No eres una molestia—le dijo Chad

Jazmín, comió otra galleta cerro sus ojos, era algo extraño para ella, recibir amabilidad, no quería molestar a nadie, pero Chad, parecía no molestarle que ella estuviese en su departamento.

—Bueno, no me parece una mala idea—le respondió Jazmín a Chad y agrego—Además me dará más tiempo e conversar y conocerte más

—Claro—le dijo Chad a Jazmín y agrego—Por cierto, ¿Por qué llevas lentes?

—Ha estos lentes, pues veras—le contesto Jazmín a Chad

Jazmín, había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura, vestía con una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, zapatillas blancas, una camisa roja, encima de eso llevaba una gabardina, una bufanda puesta que tapaba su boca y un gorro, para poder pasar algo desapercibida del público, la joven llevaba una maleta con rueda y una mochila, la chica buscaba hospedaje, para quedarse la noche.

—He, chica—se escuchó una voz llamando a Jazmín

La morena, paro su viaje, y observo que el que le llamaba, era un sujeto, alto, vestido con un kimono verde alto extraño, llevaba un sombrero, sandalia y en su mano llevaba un abanico

—Buenas, señorita—saludo el sujeto

— ¿Quién es usted?—pregunto Jazmín al sujeto, otra observación más detenida hizo que Jazmín reconociese a ese sujeto—Espera, ¿usted no era el sujeto que estaba con Yatsura aquel día?

—Sí, soy un conocido de Yatsura y Ichigo, mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke—le contesto Kisuke y agrego—Soy un shinigami exiliado de la sociedad de alma y ahora el dueño de una tienda.

Jazmín, no entendía muy bien eso de shinigami, pero por lo visto era un tipo de entidades espirituales, que llevaba a los muertos o algo así en Japón.

—Por lo visto, ya que vienes a vivir aquí, quiero darte un regalo—comento Kisuke, que saco de unos de sus bolsillos del kimono un guarda lentes, se lo paso a Jazmín

— ¿Unos lentes?—pregunto Jazmín a Kisuke

—ponte los lentes—comento Kisuke y agrego—Pero sin el parche en el ojo y con los dos abiertos

Jazmín con algo de extrañeza, se sacó su parche, se puso los lentes y abrió el ojo que siempre mantenía cerrado, Kisuke, le paso un espejo, y la joven se vio, se sorprendió al ver que la energía azul que salía de su ojo, no estaba.

—Esto es…sorprendente—exclamo Jazmín con sorpresa y agrego— ¿Cómo…?

— Los lentes, oculta la energía que sale de tu ojos—le contesto Kisuke—Lo detalle, mejor no contarte

—Este...gracias—le agradeció Jazmín, que hizo una reverencia al shinigami exiliado— ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerle?

Urahara, sonrío y le sacudió el cabello

—Tranquila, no quiero nada, digamos que es un obsequio de un admirador—sonrió Urahara y agrego—Nos vemos

Kisuki, siguió caminando con una sonrisa.

—Por eso tengo estos lentes—sonrió Jazmín y se rasco la nuca

—Ya entiendo—comento Chad y agrego—Jazmín, te ves hermosa con esos lentes

Jazmín, se sonrojo al escuchar el cumplido de Chad

—g…gracias—agradeció con algo de timidez la piel morena al comentario de Chad

—Vaya, así que estaban aquí—comento una voz femenina

Chad y Jazmín, observaron a dos chicas caminando hacia ellos, Jazmín pudo reconocer a una de ella era Orihime, la otra era de cabello negro, alargado hasta la espalda y ojos marrones.

—Vaya, ustedes se hicieron amigo rápidamente—comento Orihime a Chad

—De hecho, Yasutora y yo, nos conocimos hace tiempo—comento Jazmín con una sonrisa

—Enserio, vaya, no sabía que conocías a una ex¬-estrella de televisión—comento la chica de cabello negro a Chad—Veo, que por eso está muy juntos

El pelo negro, se acercó a Jazmín y se presento

—Mi nombre es Arisawa Tatsuki—se presentó Tatsuki, que entendió su mano

—Jazmín, me puedes llamar Hikaru—le contesto Jazmín

—Inue Orihime—se presentó la pelo anaranjado y grande atributo


	6. Una nueva casa

Una nueva casa.

En un domo, de piso y paredes de color blanco, con un techo de cristal, La joven de piel cocida y que portaba la hoz, había estado probando los androides, que se habían creado para una invasión al mundo espiritual, un montón de androide estaba dispersos por el suelo y el aceite de estas maquina había manchado la ropa que la chica de las cocidas, traía puesta.

—Suelten más–pidió la joven.

—Sí, señorita—una voz, se escuchó desde un altavoz,

—Estos modelos no resisten mucho—la chica, preparo su guadaña y agrego—espero que los próximos, aguanten más, ya que por ahora ninguno tiene mi aprobación.

En el patío del instituto de Karakura, se encontraba Orihime y su mejor amiga Tatsuki, ambas conversaban con Jazmín/Hikaru, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Chad, que escuchaba silencioso la conversación de las chicas.

— ¿Tiene algún familiar en Japón?—La joven Orihime, miro a la joven morena.

No, soy la única sobreviviente de mi familia—la joven, saco otra galleta de arroz, para después sacar un pedazo del alimento.

Lo siento—Orihime, al escuchar la respuesta de la morena, sintió una cercanía con la muchacha, ya que ella también había perdido a alguien muy importante de su familia a su hermano mayor—Entiendo lo que es perder una familia, yo perdí a mi hermano en un accidente que era mi única familia cercana.

La joven Orihime, tuvo curiosidad por saber sobre la historia de la joven Jazmín, así que le pregunto a la chica, sobre su vida, la joven Jazmín, después de unos segundo de silencio le empezó a contar su historia, después de escuchar la vida de la joven morena, la pelo naranja, se quedó impresionada y sintió pena por los difíciles momentos que había tenido la joven Jazmín.

—Qué triste momentos has vivido—Orihime, tenía sus ojos llorosos y abrazando a la morena comento—pobre, chica.

—He…gracias por tu palabras—la joven morena, estaba un poco asombrada por la reacción de la chica de pelo color naranja.

—Lo que me asombra es que haya podido sobrevivir a todo eso— Tatsuki, estaba impresionada por lo fuerte que había sido la joven morena.

Jazmín, se pudo zafar del abrazo de su reciente amiga de pelo anaranjado y observo a Tatsuki.

—Fue gracia a mi hermano y al apoyo de mi príncipe, Chad—sonrió la joven morena y miro a Chad.

—Ho… que interesante— Tatsuki, sonrío de una manera picara y miro al moreno musculoso.

Chad, al mirar la sonrisa de su compañera, se sonrojo y trajo un poco de saliva algo nervioso, por aquella sonrisa.

Las chicas siguieron conversando, hasta que entraron a clases, la cual paso muy rápida y de un momento a otro llego la tarde. Jazmín, estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde se había quedado la noche pasada, para recoger sus cosas para poder llevarlas hacía el departamento de Chad, la morena, estaba acompañada por el chico musculoso.

—Tus compañeras, son agradable—la joven, le sonrío a Chad—Entiendo el por qué, has arriesgado tu vida, varias veces por ello

—Si, por eso me gusta estar con ellos—Chad, le acaricio la cabeza a Jazmín y pensó—También arriesgaría mi vida por ti.

Después de caminar un rato, los chicos llegaron al hotel. Jazmín, recogió sus cosas del cuarto en que había dormido ayer, Chad, le ayudo con las cosas, la morena, agradeció a Chad, por su ayuda y junto con él, fue a la recepción e hizo el check out, después de pagar el hotel, salió junto con su acompañante moreno.

—Gracias por la ayuda prestada, mi príncipe—le sonrió Jazmín a Chad y agrego—También por permitirme quédame en tu casa.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias, tu eres una buena amiga—Chad, le contesto a la morena y pensó—Además eres una persona importante para mí.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Chad, el moreno guardo el equipaje de su invitada

—Solo tengo un futon—El musculoso, le dijo a su amiga— ¿Quiere dormir en la cama?

—Siento, que estoy abusando de tu amabilidad—le contesto Jazmín y agrego—Así que dormiré en el futon.

—No eres ninguna molestia—le comento Chad a Jazmín.

Después de conversar, la morena, se quedó con la decisión de dormir en el futon, pero con la condición, que si quería, cualquier día puede ocupar la cama.

Chad, entro a su pieza, para buscar en su armario un futón para su amiga.

—Lo siento, por lo desordenado y pequeño de mi departamento—Chad, se disculpó por los desordenados de su departamento, mientras sacaba el futon y agrego—Puedes ponerte cómoda, está en tu casa.

—No hay que disculparse, me gusta este departamento—La morena, observo el departamento.

La morena, se acercó al ventanal que había en el living y lo abrió, salió a la terraza y miro el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

—Que agradable vista—la joven, respiro y agrego—El viento es agradable.

— ¿Jazmín, no te importa dormir en mi habitación?—Chad, se acercó a su amiga.

—No me importa—le contesto Jazmín a su amigo moreno y pensó—Después de todo, sé que contigo estoy muy segura.

Jazmín, entro a la casa y fue a la cocina.

—Yo preparo la cena—Jazmín, abrió la despensa y agrego—Es para agradecer tu ayuda.

Después de unos segundo revisando la despensa, la morena, se dio cuenta de que no había muchas cosas.

—Necesitamos ingredientes—la chica, se acercó a Chad y pregunto— ¿Conoces un lugar donde ir a comprar?

—Sí y te acompañare—Chad, le contesto.

Chad y Jazmín, estaban caminando hacía una tienda, pero cuando estaban apuntó de llegar a la tienda, ambos sintieron unas presencias de hollowns.

—Jazmín, quédate aquí, yo iré a ayudar a Ichigo—Chad, hizo aparecer en sus bazos, sus dos armadura y corrió.

Chad, estaba en mitad del camino, cuando fue alcanzado por Jazmín, que había invocado su poder y tenía sus piernas llenas de la energía azul.

—príncipe, te ayudare—Jazmín, le dijo a su amigo

—Pero…—Chad, estaba sorprendido de la velocidad que alcanzaba la morena.

—Sin pero, yo también quiero combatir contra esas criaturas, además Ichigo al ser amigo tuyo, es también mi amigo—le contesto la joven.

Chad, miro a Jazmín, no podía evitar que ella le acompañase, así que acepto la ayuda de la morena, con la condición, de que si la cosa se ponen difíciles, ella se mantendría a salvo.

Ichigo, había acabado con varios hollowns, y le faltaba otros varias más, él se estaba hastiando de tantos enemigos, que parecían no terminar, además el shinigami encargado de esta área era demasiado enclenque e idiota, así que era deber de Ichigo, como un shinigami subtitulo, acabar con estos seres.

—Denme, un maldito respiro—miro a sus oponentes, parecían que se estaban multiplicando—Parecen que nunca se acaban, espero que no se produzca la aparición de un Gillian.

Los hollowns, volvieron con una nueva oleada hacía el shinigami, el cual los esperaba para defenderse y acabarlos, en ese momento desde el cielo cayo una chica, de estatura baja, piel pálida y el pelo de color negro y suave, cortado por encima de los hombros y un mechón en medio de su frente y unos ojos de un color entre azul profundo y un violeta intenso, vestía con el kimono de un shinigami, lleva puesto unos calcetines y unas sandalias, además de unos mitones que le cubrían casi la totalidad de los brazos. Además, también lleva atada en el brazo izquierdo la banda que indica que la joven era una teniente shinigmi. La chica, corto el cuello de un shinigami.

—Ruckia—Ichigo, estaba contento de ver a la joven de pelo negro.

— ¿Qué tal, Ichigo?—Ruckia, observo con una sonrisa a su amigo.

—He, no se queden hay parloteando, hay más hollowns—se escuchó una voz conocida para el pelo anaranjado.

Detrás Ichigo, aparición un shinigami de piel blanca, ojos cafés y cabello largo color carmesí, recogido con una coleta alta, vestido con el kimono característico de un shinigami.

—Pero si es Renji—el pelo anaranjado, apunto al shinigami.

—Parece que llegamos un poco tarde—Orihime, llego junto con Uryu.

—Buenas, Ishida y Orihime— saludo Ichigo y agrego— ¿Vienen a la lucha?

Los dos chicos, afirmaron con su cabeza.

—Se ves que tienes problema—Uryu, miro a Igicho y luego a las oleadas de hollowns, que se acercaba lentamente—Vamos.

—como en los viejos tiempos—Ichigo, sonrío.

—Wow, se ve que son muchas craturas—se escuchó una voz femenina.

Ichigo y los demás observaron a Chad, llegar junto con Jazmín/Hikaru, llegar al lugar.

—Chad—exclamo Ichigo, contento de ver a su amigo.

—Buenas Ichigo—saludo Chad.


	7. Los guardianes de la divina providencia

Los guardianes de la divina providencia.

Jazmín, observo como Chad corría para ayudar a su amigo Ichigo a eliminar a los hollow. La morena, decidió que ayudaría a su amigo, así que se saco sus lentes, la energía azul que salía de su ojo izquierdo, volvió a mostrarse, la joven respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos.

—Debo sentir la energía fluyendo en mi—se permitió pensar la joven Jazmín y respiro de nuevo—que fluya por todo mi cuerpo y que mi piernas sienta su fuerza.

La chica, sintió que la energía fluía por todo su cuerpo y que esta bajaba hasta sus piernas, cuando la joven se dio cuenta que la energía ya había llegado a sus pierna, abrió sus ojos y corrió para alcanzar a su amigo, que estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

—principe, te ayudare—Jazmín, llego casi volando al lado de su amigo.

El moreno, se quedo sorprendido por la velocidad que la joven podía alcanzar cuando su habilidades estaban activadas, pero aun así no quería que la joven Jazmín, se involucrase en la pelea. Chad, trato de convencer a su amiga que no se involucrase, pero por más que trataba de convencerla, la morena, se ponía más testaruda y seguía con su idea de ayudar, así que Sado, suspiro derrotado.

—Bien, pero con la condición que si la batalla se pone difícil para ti, debes mantenerte a salvo—le dijo Chad a Jazmín.

—Por mi está bien—Jazmín, estuvo de acuerdo con el trato.

Después de hacer un largo recorrido, llegaron junto a los amigos de Chad, la joven pudo reconocer a Ichigo, Orihime y al quinci Uryu, pero había dos persona con unos extrañas yukatas negras y una espada en su cintura, que la morena, no había visto, pero lo que más le sorprendió es ver como la gran cantidad de Hollown, eran eliminado por los presentes.

—Se ve que hay una gran cantidad de esas criaturas—Jazmín, llamo la atención de los presente.

Ichigo, observo que al lado de la morena, se encontraba su amigo y compañero de batalla, Sado Yasutora, mejor conocido como Chad.

—Chad—Ichigo, estaba contento por ver al moreno

—Buenas, Ichigo—Saludo el fortachón al pelo naranjo.

Orihime al ver a Hikaru, se acerco a saludarla y empezaron a hablar de varias cosas triviales.

Los shinigami, estaba algo intrigado por la acompañante de Chad, así que Renji, se acerco a Ichigo.

—¿Oye Ichigo, quien es la chica que acompaña al grandote?—pregunto Renji en voz baja a Ichigo.

—Es una amiga de la infancia de Chad—Ichigo, le contesto al pelo rojo y agrego—No te preocupes, ella es buena luchando contra hollowns, lo observe hacer algunas semanas atrás.

—Espero que tengas razón—Le comento Renji.

Ruckia, escucho un sonido de alerta en su celular y observo en la pantalla que varios hollows se reunían en un punto en especifico de la ciudad

—Chicos, dejemos de hablar, se ha detectado una gran cantidad de hollows— Ruckia, llamo la atención de los presentes

El grupo, empezó a correr hacía la dirección que marcaba el rastreador. La chica morena, estaba sorprendida por la velocidad que tenía los sujetos que vestía con yukatas negras, a pesar que la joven, en un modo en que podía ir un poco más rápido que un ser humano común, no podía alcanzar a los shinigamis, ni siquiera a Ichigo.

—¿Cómo te encuentra?—Chad, observo que su amiga, estaba algo lenta—Si quieres puedo cargarte.

—No, muchas gracias mi príncipe, pero aun puedo correr—La joven Jazmín, le sonrío al grandote.

—Jazmín, si te encuentra cansada, solo avísame—Chad, le dijo a su amiga.

La morena, afirmo y siguió corriendo al lado de su amigo. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una callejón y observaron a varios hollowns que estaba en ese lugar.

—Vamos—Ichigo, corrió hacía un hollown y lo partió a la mitad.

Los demás le siguieron y empezaron a eliminar a los hollows, la joven Hikaru, estaba apoyando a Chad, eliminando junto al chico moreno a sus oponentes. La joven, esquivaba los ataque de sus enemigos, saltando de un lado a otro.

—Es el momento, recibe mi patada, atraviesa muros—Hikaru/Jazmín, observo que uno de sus enemigos ya estaba algo cansado, así que dio un salto y con una patada atravesó el cuerpo de uno del hollows, la joven morena, aterrizo en el suelo apoyando un solo pie y luego apoyo el otro.

—¿atraviesa muros?—Chad, había destrozado a un oponente con su ataque "el directo"

—Invente recién el nombre, es genial, ¿cierto?—Jazmín/Hikaru, le sonrió a su amigo—Lo invente, después de escuchar el nombre de tu ataque.

Chad, sonrío y afirmo elevando su pulgar.

Cerca del lugar de la batalla, se encontraba cuatro observadores, mirando cómo se desarrollaba la batalla uno de ellos era Urahara, al lado del shinigami, se encontraba Yoruichi, en su forma de gato.

—Vaya, es una buena luchadora, a pesar de que ella no usa todo su potencial—comento Yoruichi—Pero le falta algo de práctica y experiencia.

—Tienes razón, aun le falta—Urahara, observo a dos personas que estaba al lado de él y pregunto a un joven, de tez blanca, ojos azules oscuros de pelo negro y corto que le llega hasta las mejillas, de cuerpo esbelto, vestido de un pantalón negro ajustado, camisa sin manga azul, guantes de motociclistas negro, zapatillas blancas y llevaba puesto un visor con lentes amarillos—Como va tu lectura Edward.

El sujeto aludido, no escucho al shinigami, ya que estaba muy atento a las pelea, acompañando al joven, se encontraba una chica, cuerpo curvilíneo, pelo negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y el cual estaba amarrado con una cinta amarilla, de piel pálida con cierto tono de color gris azulado, su cara estaba maquillada con polvos blancos, a bajo de sus ojos amarillos, tenía pintadas dos lagrimas, una de color verde y la otra del color rojo, vestía con un traje sin manga de bufón, con una falda que llevaba colgando unas esferas de colores, la mitad derecha de su traje era de color rojo y la mitad izquierda de verde, y llevaba puestos un sombrero de bufón, además su ropa revelaba que su cuerpo, pies, brazos, piernas, muñecas, manos, estaba unido por hilos negros, la chica jugaba con su arma, una hoz, la cual tenía una hoja que traía como protector algo que parecía piel humana.

—¿Por cierto, quienes son estos tipos?—pregunto Yoruichi a su amigo y agrego—Tu dijiste que trabajaba para una migo tuyo.

—Estos jóvenes, trabajan para una organización llamada " Los guardianes de la divina providencia"—le contesto Urahara a su amiga, pero al ver que la shinigami no entendía nada, el shinigami empezó a contar—Esa organización trata de...

—Tratamos de proteger la delgada línea que hay entre el mundo de los vivos y las variadas sociedades de los muertos, que hay en este mundo—la chica del maquillaje y ropa de búfana, miro a los shinigami y continuo desviando su mirada en la pelea y aun jugueteando con sus hoz—Aunque en los últimos años, hemos estado atento a los movimientos que ha tenido una cierta sociedad espiritista, que han querido entrar al territorio de los muertos, nuestro jefe quiere pedir ayuda de los shinigami y de personas que puedan enfrentarse a aquella sociedad, por eso estamos monitoreando esta batalla.

El joven que estaba al lado de la chica, levanto sus visores y observo a la piel búfana.

—Ya está terminada la lecturas de poder, estas lectura son de esta batalla—el chico, le entrego un papel impreso a la búfana y agrego mirando Urahara—Gracias por recomendarlo este grupo, se ven que son fuerte, en especial los shinigamis, cuando nuestro jefe lo permita, contactártenos con ustedes y este grupo.

El joven, se guardo su visor y le dio la señal a su acompañarse, para irse, el chico, empezó y se retiro, la joven búfana, le sonrío de manera juguetona a Urahara y a Yoruichi y se despidió de ellos.

—Oye, espérame—la chica, corrió alcanzando a su acompañante.

—Son algo extraño— Yoruichi a su amigo.

—Aquel viejo, siempre elige a personas extrañas—le comento el shinigami al gato.

La batalla termino con Ichigo, partiendo al último de los hollows, el shinigami, al ver su tarea cumplida, suspiro con alivio y agradeció que la pelea no haya pasado a mayores, como aquella vez que había a parecido un menos grande en la ciudad.

Después de la pelea que sostuvieron contra los hollows, los luchadores, se encaminaron a sus respectivos lugares de descansos, pero Chad y Jazmín, decidieron que era mejor ir a terminar con las compras.

Cuando llegaron al mini mercado, empezaron a comprar los ingredientes para la cena

—Tus amigos, son muy fuerte—La morena, le comento a Chad, mientras revisaba el precio de la carnes y se permitió pensar—Me intriga aquellos chicos que vestía al igual que Ichigo, ahora que me acuerdo, creo a ver visto a persona que tenía el mismo traje en otra ciudad.

—Sí, hemos pasado por muchas peleas para tener esta fuerza—Chad, le contesto a su amiga.

—Ya veo, muchas cosas han pasado desde que nos dejamos de ver—Hikaru, eligió la carne, la dejo en la canasta y miro a su amigo—¿Que quieres para el almuerzo de mañana?, con gusto lo preparare para ti, después de todo soy una buena cocinera.

Chad, observo a su amiga, le daba algo de pena hacer que ella cocinase para él, pero la morena, le dijo a Chad, que no se preocupase, ella le gustaba cocinar y además era una forma de pagarle por su amabilidad.


	8. ¿nuevos alumnos?

¿Nuevos alumnos?

Jazmín, estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena, mientras Chad, observaba a la joven, mientras hacia la tarea que le había mandado del colegio. La joven, llevaba puesto encima de su uniforme de colegio, un delantal blanco, que había comprado por el camino de vuelta para no ensuciarse su uniforme.

—Huele rico, se ve que eres una buena cocinera—Chad, alago a su amiga.

—Bueno, cuando vives sola con un hermano menor, debes aprender a cocinar—le sonrió Jazmín a Chad y agrego—Y cuando vives con un…nada.

Chad, pudo observa en Jazmín, una mirada de tristeza.

—Aun tienes miedo de aquel sujeto—le comentó Chad a su amiga.

—No, ya está superado—le sonrió Jazmín a Chad, pero al ver que el moreno no se lo creía, suspiro y unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, dejo su cuchillo y se tapó su cara para que no se notara sus lágrimas.

Chad, se paro y se acerco a su amiga, le toco el hombro y luego la abrazo, la avión, fue una sorpresa para la joven morena, que cerro sus ojos y sintió el calor y el cariño que trasmitía el gesto de su amigo.

—Tranquila, puedes llorar en frente mio—le dijo el joven mestizo a su amiga.

—Gracias, mi príncipe—le dijo la joven, mientras se permitía llorar.

Chad, podía entender el dolor que la joven Jazmín, sentía al recordar aquellos momentos que vivió con su ex-tutor.

—Debo terminar de hacer la cena—Jazmín, se separó del abrazo de Chad y agrego con una sonrisa—Que la carne no se cocina sola.

Después de que la joven Jazmín, terminase de cocinar y que Chad, pusiese los platos, ambos jóvenes se disponía n a cenar, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

—Yo voy—Jazmín, se paro de su puesto y abrió la puerta, se asusto y volvió a cerrar, la puerta, eso hizo que Chad, reaccionase y se acercase a la joven morena, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta, con una cara de susto.

—Jazmín, quien está detrás de la puerta—Chad, temía que la persona fuese el ex-tutor de la joven.

—Su…su bigote—repetía la joven morena.

Chad, abrió la puerta, preparado para enfrentarse con aquel sujeto, pero la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, no era el subdicho ex-tutor de la joven Jazmín, el que se encontró Chad, era el famoso médium, Don Kanonji.

—Buenas, disculpe la intromisión, pero necesito hablar con Hikaru—dijo el médium.

Media hora después del incidente, el médium Don Kanonji, comía junto con los jóvenes.

Jazmín se encontraba al lado de Chad, mientras que invitado inesperado, estaba en una esquina de la mesa.

—Esta comida está muy buena, debo felicitar a la joven muchacha que preparo este delicioso plato—el médium, felicito a Jazmín, mientras bebía un jugo de naranja, también preparado por la mestiza

—Por favor, vaya al grano, no creo que usted esté aquí para comer—le dijo la joven morena al médium, aun temblando por el bigote del medium.

—Cierto, es que me gusta la comida casera, que casi me olvido de por qué vine a este sitio—la inesperada visita, se limpio su boca con una servilleta y comento—Señorita Hikaru, ¿puede volver a la televisión?

Hikaru, al escuchar la proposición del médium, se negó, no volvería a la televisión.

—Sabia, que pasaría esto—el médium, suspiro algo frustrado y agrego—La necesitamos… dijo, yo necesito de su ayuda, hace un par de día, me llamo un tipo que me pidió que exorcizase un espíritu, fui a ver lo que sucedía, con cámara incluida, pero aunque el espíritu es fácil de controlar, he sentido una gran fuerza espiritual a los alrededores y temo que esas fuerzas intervengan y como usted lucho contra esas criaturas que se llaman hollows, me gustaría que me ayudase.

—Don Kanonji, ¿porque, no se lo pide a Ichigo?—pregunto el joven moreno al médium.

—Mi discípulo numero uno, parce estar ocupado, ya lo he llamado varias veces, pero él no contesta— Don Kanonji, le contesto a Chad y agrego, acercándose a la joven Jazmín de imprevisto y arrodillándose ante ella—Por favor, se lo imploro.

Los jóvenes, estaban sorprendido por la acción del famoso médium, la joven Jazmín, trataba que el médium, dejase de hacer eso, pero el médium, aun seguía en esa posición, eso hizo que la joven, con un suspiro cambiase de una negación a un lo pensare.

—Bien, tiene hasta pasado mañana, para darme su respuesta—Don Kanonji, volvió a pararse y agrego— muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

Don Kanonji, se despidió de los jóvenes y salió del pequeño departamento, Jazmín, se despidió del médium con una sonrisa y un "que le vaya bien", cerró la puerta y luego suspiro.

—justo cuando pensaba dejar la televisión, me viene un ofrecimiento—pensó la joven morena, que observo la tarjeta que había dejado el médium televisivo

—Tiene tiempo, para pensarlo—comento Chad, que se acerco a la joven y le toco el hombro.

Jazmín, le sonrío a Chad y observo la cocina.

—Voy hacer el almuerzo de mañana—Jazmin, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó hacer el almuerzo.

Al otro día los jóvenes, llegaron a la aula de clase, la morena, observo que había algunos chicos nuevos en el aula, muchos de estos no parecía tener la edad que aparentaban, estos jóvenes conversaba con Ichigo, Ishida y Orihime.

—Buenas—saludo la joven morena al grupo.

—Buenos días, Hikaru—saludo Orihime, con una sonrisa.

La joven morena, reconoció entre el grupo de nuevos, a la chica de pelo negro y corto, vestida de kimono y el joven pelirrojo , que habían visto ayer en la noche, cuando junto con Chad y los amigos de este, habían luchado con los hollows.

—Vaya por un momento no les había reconocido—comento la joven morena a los dos chicos y agrego con una sonrisa— Se ve algo diferentes con los uniformes.

—Ya me acuerdo de ti, eres la chica de Chad, ¿cierto?—el pelo rojo, apunto a la joven morena y agrego—debo decir que eres muy buena para luchar contra los hollows

—Gracias, pero...yo me llamo Jazmín o me pueden llamar Hikaru y no soy la chica de Chad, soy su amiga de la infancia—la morena, se sonrojo un poco.

Ichigo, que estaba escuchando la conversación, esbozo una sonrisa, la actitud de la joven morena yd e su amigo, de negar que ambos solo se veían como amigos de la infancia, le hacía gracias.

—Ambos no son honesto con sus sentimientos—pensó el pelo anaranjado

La joven, se fijo que a parte de la joven Rukia y el chico de pelo rojo, había cuatro personas más, uno era un tipo de cabeza rapada y de ojos desafiante, al lado del rapado, se encontraba un chico de un peinado exageradamente cuidado, en el grupo había otro muchacho, más bajo que los presentes, de pelo blanco y de mirada seria y al lado de ese joven, se encontraba una chica, que parecía mucho más adulta de lo que trataba de aparentar y de grandes bustos, que la chica morena, comparo con la de Orihime.

La joven Rukia, se dio cuenta que no se había presentado formalmente con la morena, así que extendio su mano hacía Jazmín.

—Buenas, mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia—la morena le dio la mano a la shinigami, la cual presento a los demás—el chico de pelo rojo es Abarai Abarai.

La joven de pelo negro, iba a presentar a los demás, cuando fue interrumpida por la joven de pelo rubio, que con una sonrisa, se acerco a la morena para tomarle la mano y presentarse ella misma.

—Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku, soy la teniente del onceavo escuadron, gusto en conocerte—la rubia, sacudió con alegría la mano derecha de la morena.

—Es gusto es mío—sonrío Jazmín.

—Ha, casi se me olvida, este es mi capitán, Toshiro-chan—Matsumoto, presento al chico de pelo blanco

El capitan del onceavo escuadro, se molesto al escuchar que su teniente le llamaba por su nombre y agregaba el chan, sermoneo a la rubia, por aquello, la shinigami, sonrió nerviosa, mientras traba de calmar a su capitán.

—buenas, yo soy Ayasegaw Yumichika, soy el tercer oficial del escuadrón once y mi compañero es Madarame Ikkaku, segundo oficial del escuadrón once—el chico de peinado perfecto, se presento y presento a su amigo

—Gusto en conocerlos—saludo Jazmín a los teniente.

Mientras tanto en una oficina, un tipo de piel blanca, pelo negro y corto, con unos lentes cuadrado, vestido como un hombre de negocio, estaba sentado conversando con los chicos, que habían estado observando la lucha que se había producido la noche pasada, entre el grupo de Ichigo y los hollows.

—Ya veo—el hombre, miraba el informe y las fotos, sacadas por los chicos—Son un grupo interesante, por ahora es bueno esperar, pero no tardaremos en contactarnos con ellos—comento el sujeto.


End file.
